


two large steps

by invitationless



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invitationless/pseuds/invitationless
Summary: Kuroo, Yaku and Daishou all move in together into a medium sized apartment wjhere Kuroo and Daishou come up with a plan to tease Yaku later on.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou, Daishou Suguru/Yaku Morisuke, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Kudos: 45





	two large steps

It was a decent day in the city of Tokyo, several birds were chirping on the streets, no shine was beaming but the sun wasn't exactly hidden. The three boys all had recently moved into a medium-sized apartment just on the outskirts of the city after being in a relationship for just over two years. It took them all a while to pack up their things from their separate houses but it didn't take as long to unpack in the new living space.

\--

The time was 7:30AM on a Wednesday morning. Yaku Morisuke was the first to wake up in the cramped,shared bedroom. Since the three of them couldn't find a large enough bed to fit them all,because they all slept in different positions, they all equally decided to buy two king sized beds and put them close together which worked well. He yawned and casually walked into the kitchen to make the others breakfast for when they had woken up. No wonder his younger teammates at Nekoma High called him the 'Team Mom'.

Kuroo Tetsuro was the type of guy to wake up swiftly despite his hair looking the way it did. Daishou Suguru however was the opposite. He would wake up around 10AM but not actually get out of bed at 11AM. This made his morning schedules not very compatible with the others'. It was just after the usual noon when the snake looking man decided to go get lunch. Today he made a basic BLT sandwich as he wasn't feeling too hungry. He didn't really have a large appetite like Kuroo.  
Morisuke was on his regular morning run while Tetsuro was *still* in the shower. 'Wow he sure takes a hell of a time in there, it's probably his stupid rooster hair that he's taking care of.' Suguru thought, glancing at the bathroom door.   
..

Tetsuro came out of the bathroom, in just a long-ish green towel wrapped around his waist. "What took you so long? Does your hair need special care or something?" Suguru asks, mocking the other's hair. Tetsuro tried to put out a response but he was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. It was Morisuke coming back from his run. "Hey, what's going on here?" The shorter boy asked, closing the door. Nobody had answered but they looked at each other and smirked, already thought of a plan. A small 'nothing' was heard from Kuroo as Daishou snuck up behind Yaku putting him on top of shoulders. "hHEY PUT ME DOWN!" Yaku squeals out. "No can do kitten, we have a surprise for you," Kuroo replies while getting closer to the shorter boy "Do you trust me?" "Well not really since you two attacked me." Kuroo leaned in slowly to kiss Yaku, with Yaku also leaning in too, causing Daishou to stumble to stay balanced. From Yaku's perspective, the kiss was amazing. It hadn't been their first kiss but sparks flew around them and it just was perfect. He'd hate to admit but Kuroo Tetsuro was a great kisser. 

Below them you could hear the other male practically whining due to the lack of attention he was getting. "Are you guys done yet? I want a turn." Daishou groaned as he had to physically drag Yaku off of his shoulders. He faced Kuroo and jokingly pouted, "you never said it would be that long, i thought you meant a quick peck or something." Kuroo laughed before responding, "Oh come on, you know i love you equally, so that means equal affection, so come here." Daishou got the same treatment as his other boyfriend did.

\--

The sky view outside was getting darker by the minute and the three of them all decided to have a chill game night, which Daishou won all of them several times but no one knew why. Kuroo accused him of cheating which to him, he did but he didn't reveal it.

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the biggest story i have wrote so far so please enjoy it and leave Kudos!


End file.
